Christina
Cristina Rinaldi (Firenze, Italia, 15 luglio 1986) è una wrestler italiana attualmente sotto contratto con la GWF con il ring name di Christina. E' conosciuta anche con il nickname di "First Lady" o come "The Italian Dream". Biografia Fin da piccola la sua passione più grande è stata il wrestling, tanto che una volta terminato il liceo decide di abbandonare l’idea di iscriversi all’università per trasferirsi nel Nord Italia ed iniziare ad allenarsi. Entra in una rinomata scuola di wrestling e riesce ad ottenere un contratto per una delle più importanti federazioni europee. Dopo un paio di anni, la WSU le offre un contratto, accettato senza indugi, per trasferirsi negli USA e fare altre esperienze. I sacrifici non sono poco pochi, tra lavori part-time per pagare la palestra e corsi serali per migliorare l’inglese, ma intanto compete con grandi esponenti del wrestling femminile. Da qui ottiene maggior successo, entrando nella divisione femminile più rinomata di tutto il circuito indipendente americano, quella delle SHIMMER, dove si confronta con vere e proprie icone, battendo una tra le più famose per il titolo assoluto in quello che probabilmente è stato il più bel match della sua carriera. La portabandiera italiana riscuote grande successo, tanto che ottiene un try-out match con la TNA dopo poco più di un anno dal suo arrivo in America: il risultato sembra promettente, ma proprio quando ha l’opportunità più grande della sua vita, subisce un infortunio al ginocchio che la costringe a stare ferma diversi mesi. L'arrivo in GWF Christina ha firmato il contratto con la Global Wrestling Federation nell'inverno del 2011, facendo la sua prima apparizione a Friday Night Tap Out il 23 dicembre 2011, mentre il primo match ufficiale lo disputa una settimana dopo, un Ladies Elimination Match vinto da Barbara. Nella puntata di Fear del 2 gennaio 2012 combatte un Tag Team Match in coppia con Jennifer Bloom contro le Hollywood Hot Blondes (Aria & Venere) in cui ottiene una vittoria venendo poi attaccato poi dal duo delle bionde, iniziando così la sua prima rivalità contro di loro. Angelina è la lottatrice con cui la mora lotta, vincendo, il suo primo single match a Tap Out del 20 gennaio. Più volte nel corso del mese L'italiana e le canadesi si incrociano durante vari match, ricambiando gli attacchi anche per salvare altre Ladies prese di mira dal team, fino a che viene sancito un Tag Team Match al PPV Royal Rumble 2012, HHB vs Barbara & Christina, dove hanno la meglio le bionde. Il Fear del 6 febbraio inizia un torneo per assegnare una title shot al titolo della nuova Ladies Champion Samantha e Christina batte Aria; la settimana successiva al secondo turno batte invece Ananke conquistandosi un posto alla finale di Tap Out del 17 febbraio, dove però viene sconfitta da Kia. Al Fear immediatamente successivo ha modo di prendersi una rivincita contro la mastodontica Kia, lanciando un importante segnale all'intero locker room di ladies per trovare alleate contro il team di Aria e Venere, affiancate anche da una donna mascherata. Inizialmente nessuna sembra volersi fare avanti, passano settimane prima che l'italiana trovi qualcuna disposta ad affiancarla, viste anche le continue interferenze nei vari match settimanali. Il tutto porta ad Ladies Survivor Elimination Match annunciato per ForuMania VIII, il Team Masked Girl (HHB, masked Lady, Angelina) vs Team Face (Barbara, Christina, Ashley & ???), vinto con fatica dal Team Face dopo vari screzi tra Christina e Ashley su chi dovesse essere la leader della squadra. Le ultime sopravvissute sono Barbara e Christina e alla vincitrice è stato promesso una istant shot da usare in qualunque momento, quindi entrambe avranno questa chance. Decidono di incassare nello stesso momento al termine del Triple Treath Match sempre nella notte di FM VIII, dopo che Samantha ha difeso con successo la cintura contro Black Marylin ed Elizabeth Hudson e sia Barbara che Christina ottengono la vittoria. Nella puntata di Fear del 2 aprile che segue il PPV, Mark McKarther annuncia per Springtime Massacre un nuovo Triple Treath tra le vincitrici della shot e Samantha, dato che le ultime sopravvissute del Team Face non possono dividersi il titolo. Le contendenti si sfidano in vari scontri incrociati, con Samantha intenta a creare screzi tra le due sfidanti, visto che hanno rispetto reciproco. Il 21 aprile partecipa anche ad un tre contro tre in occasione del Tribute to the Troops, vincendo in coppia con Ashley e Barbara contro Angelina, Karen Smith e Samantha. A Springtime Massacre 2012, Christina riesce a battere Barbara e Samantha e diventa Ladies Champion per la prima volta in carriera sottomettendo Barbara. La sera successiva a Fear è subito chiamata a difendere la cintura contro le stesse avversarie e di nuovo vince. Primo regno titolato e Pro ad Hope Nella prima puntata della seconda stagione di Hope, iniziata il 2 maggio 2012, Christina viene annunciata come una dei Pro dei giovani talenti e a seguito di due Battle Royal, prima tra i Pro poi tra i Rookie, in base all'ordine di eliminazioni le viene assegnato Lin Lin Yung accompagnato dal manager Chung. Nel frattempo essendo appena diventata Campionessa, continua ad apparire negli show principali, scontrandosi più volte con le vecchie conoscenze Barbara e Samantha, a cui si aggiunge Ashley Brown che diventa la sua nuova sfidante. Le quattro si scontrano in Tag Team Match e Christina sconfigge poi Barbara in un Lumberjill Match nella puntata di Fear che precede Raining Blood. Al PPV Christina mantiene il titolo contro la Brown, nonostante Cece Guerrero interferisca venendo però bloccata da Ananke prima di fare danni; tuttavia nello show successivo le due discutono tanto che ad Ashley viene concesso un rematch. Nel suo ruolo di Pro, Christina cerca più volte di convincere Lin a lasciar perdere il malefico Chung così da sfruttare al meglio il suo talento. Lo strano duo si incrocia più volte con Vongola, anche lui Pro di Hope che inizia a corteggiare la connazionale in modo alquanto maldestro. Il manager tenta di far cadere la rossa in tentazione offrendole un bicchiere di vino da bere, sapendo bene che lo rifiuta dato che segue la filosofia Straight Edge, e di conseguenza non accetta di scendere a compromessi sul gestire con lui l'atleta. Alla vigilia del prossimo evento in PPV, queste vicende distolgono l'attenzione della fiorentina dalla sfidante al titolo, tanto che le due vengono messe in coppia a Tap Out del 15 giugno contro le HHB, e non solo perdono, ma la rossa subisce un colpo di cintura dritto in volto. A Runaway 2012, combattuto a Città del Messico, Kia Stevens si guadagna una title shot in un Fatal 4 Way Steel Cage Match; invece Christina affronta Ashley in un 2 out of 3 Falls, difendendo il titolo con una vittoria per 2 a 1, anche se la Stevens a fine match la attacca mettendola al tappeto. Seguire il fronte Hope e quello del titolo le complicano la vita, dato che nello show di Hope del 20 giugno Chung fa sì che Lin tradisca la sua fiducia colpendola con la Drigon Rising, costringendola a farsi da parte come sua "pro". Intanto le ragazze vengono spostate nello show del venerdì e a Tap Out #195 fa da arbitro speciale per Zara e Ashley, mettendo a terra la Brown durante la contesa e permettendo a Zara di vincere così che si conferma sua sfidante, scegliendo un No DQ Match come stipulazione, per poi mettere KO pure lei. Sentendosi poco tutelata come Campionessa, prova a protestare con il General Manager Anthony Hall quando a Tap Out #197 fa la sua comparsa una donna misteriosa, che si professa Straight Edge come lei e vorrebbe aiutarla: si tratta di "Miss X". Poco dopo tuttavia, finisce vittima di un brutale attacco di Zara. A Extreme Aggression 2012, Christina riesce a mantenere il titolo conto la mastodontica sfidante, nonostante Barbara intervenga a favore di quest'ultima e il suo ex Rookie di Hope vince ufficialmente la seconda stagione di Hope. La nuova sfidante, Karen Smith, viene però infortunata da Zara così Hall la sostituisce con Ananke, che batte proprio la Campionessa in un Single Match. A gettare benzina sul fuoco ci pensa Chung, manager di Lin, che sminuisce l'italiana come detentrice del titolo, apparendo più volte a seguito dei suoi match per sottolineare come non fosse all'altezza nemmeno come Pro del cinese. A Tap Out #291, Lin prova addirittura ad attaccare sia Christina che la sua manager Miss X e il peggio viene solo evitato grazie all'intervento di Tonino Vongola. A Summergeddon riesce a difendere il titolo con successo contro Ananke, ma al termine della contesa, Lin si presenta insieme a Chung attaccando la sua ex Pro e usando il Ring of Hope contro di lei, facendo iniziare un nuovo match e vincendo la cintura femminile, che trasforma nel Chinese Tile. Per contrastare la straripante forza di Lin, Christina e Miss X cercano nelle colleghe delle alleate su cui contare e Karen Smith accetta di aiutarle per il bene della divisione.